


A Moment

by Chiazu



Series: Chia writes for Tumblr [20]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiazu/pseuds/Chiazu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Hi! I saw the Newt fanfic/imagine thing you wrote!! I was wondering if you could do one for me?? My name is Rachel! Could it be something like cute? Thank you!!</p><p>Just a bit of adorable flirting between Newt and Rachel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment

Rachel could feel her cheeks turn red as Newt’s arm brush up against hers, their hands almost touching. The touch sent shivers of excitement through her body.

She focused as best as she could on staying calm and keeping her breaths even. It wouldn’t either of them any good if she started hyperventilating from an accidental touch. Although, judging from the slight grin on Newt’s face, it wasn’t that accidental.

That grin only made her her cheeks redden more. Rachel was sure that the other had noticed how red face must have been at that point, but shrugged it off thinking it was from the running they had been doing today. She was grateful Minho had decided they needed to run more than they did yesterday, even if it made her entire body burn from exhaustion.

After what seemed like hours of running, slowing to a walking pace to let everyone catch their breath at random intervals, they stopped for lunch. Rachel wiped the sweat from her forehead before sipping some water.

She sat on the ground, away from the other; she needed sometime to herself. It wasn’t long before Newt joined her, his knee touching hers lightly. Neither of them said anything, they didn’t need. They both knew what the other wanted to say, so instead Newt grabbed Rachel’s hand.

They held hand for a moment before Minho was calling to Newt. A moment before Newt reluctantly let go of Rachel’s hand. A moment before Rachel was mourning the loss of warmth the boy always brought with him.

It was only a moment, but it was long enough for them share everything they felt for each other. Long enough for them to dream about each other that night.


End file.
